


halloween!!

by flutekid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, i've never watched supernatural, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid
Summary: i've never watched supernatural, but im sure this is how the plot goes





	

Castiel woke up.

The day started like any other, except there was one difference

**IT WAS HALLOWEEN**

Castiel was terrified. He knew that Dean had a 'Supernatural' Surprise waiting for him at the nighttime. But, he was told he would have to wait until 8 PM, which was duinr ght ehalloween celebrating time!!!!

Castiel went to his closet, where he had an assortment of hallwoeen costumses hanging up in his closet. His favorite of which was a large dog costume. He texted Dean

"Hey dean! what should i wear to the aprty tonight!!!!!!!! im relly acuriosu mi might die if u don't tell me my sueprsnatunl suprise!!"

dean was responing before cas even had the chance to press  **send**

"just wear what u feel  _sexy_ in. :-) btw what is frytots?"

cas smiled, and send back a "???? i have no idea"

castiel reached into his closet, and pulled out a sexy costume. he smiled, and put it on, and waited for 8 PM

* * *

 

castiel walked into the party. he was wearing a sexy seyx seyx sexxxxy costume.

he was wearing [this costume](http://en.wikifur.com/w/images/thumb/b/be/Huskyface.jpg/400px-Huskyface.jpg). he looked SO SEXY

dean was there too. he was wearing a popeye the sailor costume. when dean saw castiel, he almost cried becasue his man was so beautifuk

"hello" melania went, dean was confused

"melania, delete yr account" dean said, turning his attention back 2 his bf :-) "i lov yu. yr costume is so sexy."

castiel fell on the floor

* * *

 

castiel woke up, he was inside a hockey rink.

wait

why is there a hocky egame happening

 

WAIT

why is **** ****** there?

boyle cried because hse was so overwhelmed that she spent time on creating this


End file.
